company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street Home Video Website Bumpers
1st Bumper (January 28, 1997, February 3rd, 1998-October 9th, 2001) Nicknames: "Pink Scribble", "The Pink Scribble of Doom", "Visit Sesame Street ''on the Web", "Graffiti on Sesame Street", "The Scribble-Scrabbles", "Evil Scribble", "Nickelodeon Scribble Rip-Off", "This is Sesame Street, not Nick News!" "Everybody's Favorite Bumper", "The ''Doug Bumper" Bumper: A pink scribble draws itself in, very suddenly, over a black background. Inside the pink scribble is the text "Visit Sesame Street on the web at", and below that is the Sesame Street website address, all in a light blue Dawncastle Bold font. Variant: An in-credit version exists, as seen on the 1998 VHS of Fiesta. FX/SFX: The scribble appearing. Music/Sounds: No music, but a female voiceover (Sonia Manzano, who played Maria on Sesame Street) reads out the text on-screen. Music/Sounds Variants: * Sometimes, the harmonica version of the Sesame Street theme song, the calypso rendition, or the smooth jazz rendition of said theme, finishes into this bumper. The harmonica theme can be seen on Kids' Favorite Songs 2 and Elmo's World: Wild Wild West, while the jazz theme can be seen on many Elmo's World releases from 2000-2001. It's unknown which tapes the calypso theme was on. * On the 1997 VHS of Get Up and Dance, there is no voiceover. Availability: Appears on various Sesame Street videos from the era. It made its first appearance on the 1997 VHS of Get Up and Dance, and made a surprise appearance on the 2003 DVD of the same video. This bumper then appeared on most videos starting with the 1998 VHS of Fiesta!, and made its last appearance on the 2001 VHS of Kids' Favorite Songs 2. It also appeared on the 2001-2002 DVDs of all Sesame Street & Elmo's World videos are Fiesta!, Big Bird Gets Lost, The Great Numbers Game, The Alphabet Jungle Game, The Best Of Kermit On Sesame Street, Let's Eat! Funny Food Songs, Kids' Favorite Songs, Elmo In Grouchland: Sing And Play, Elmo's World: Dancing, Music & Books, Cinder Elmo, Elmo's World: Babies, Dogs & Farms, Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing & More, Elmo's World: Flower, Banana & Hair, Sesame Street: Peter And The Wolf, Elmo's World: Birthday Games & Pets, Elmo's World: Wild Wild West, Elmo's Magic Cookbook, and Kids' Favorite Songs 2. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare (13). Many people will be freaked out by Sonia's voiceover, the look and bright color of the scribble, and the pitch-black background, as well as the fact that it comes on without a warning and is very sudden. The scare factor may be raised more if you're not expecting it. Low (5) for the in-credit version and those who are used to it or are expecting it. 2nd Bumper (February 12th, 2002-April 10th, 2007) Nicknames: "The Computer", "The Elmo Bumper", "Elmo on the Computer" Bumper: A white background fades in, followed by a 2D-animated computer. Then, Elmo's hands appear and type on the keyboard. The camera switches to the back view of Elmo, as we zoom into the screen of the computer. The sky-blue glass background on it goes black, then turns into a pink background with the Sesame Workshop house logo repeated behind it. The post-2000 Sesame Street logo, this time with "SESAMESTREET.COM" in place of "SESAME STREET", appears in the middle of the computer screen. Then, various characters from Sesame Street appear behind the logo, and the bumper fades to white before fading to black. FX/SFX: Everything. Cheesy Factor: Really poor Flash animation. Music/Sounds: It begins with some typing sounds and Elmo scatting the Sesame Street theme. Then, he says "Sesame Street dot com! Yay!" as a drumroll plays, followed by a short version of the harmonica rendition of the Sesame Street theme. Elmo then ends the bumper with his famous laugh. Availability: Seen on Sesame Street videos such as Computer Caper (the first one to have it), Bert & Ernie's Word Play, Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!, Elmo's World: Springtime Fun!, Elmo's World: Wake Up with Elmo!, Elmo Visits the Firehouse, Elmo's World: Head to Toe with Elmo!, Elmo's World: The Great Outdoors!, Sesame Sings Karaoke, Three Bears and a New Baby, Zoe's Dance Moves, Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two!, Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time!, What's the Name of That Song?, A Magical Halloween Adventure, A Celebration of Me, Grover, Happy Healthy Monsters, All-Star Alphabet, Elmo Visits the Doctor, Friends to the Rescue, Elmo's World: Food, Water & Exercise!, Beginning Together, Elmo's World: Reach for the Sky!, Elmo's Easy as ABC, Elmo's World: Pets!, Make Music Together, Guess That Shape and Color, Elmo's Potty Time, Old School: Volume 1, Exploring Together, A Sesame Street Christmas Carol, The Letter of the Month Club, The Furry Red Monster Parade, Elmo and Zoe's Scientific Exploration, Elmo's World: What Makes You Happy?, TV Episode Fun Pack: Volume 1, and TV Episode Fun Pack: Volume 2 & Moving Together (the final one to use this bumper). Videos that were originally released on VHS by Random House Home Video and later re-released by Sony Wonder also had this website promo and the Sony Wonder website promo; these videos include Sleepytime Songs & Stories, Learning About Letters, Learning About Numbers, Big Bird's Story Time, Count it Higher and Big Bird Sings. Only two Sesame Street DVDs from 2004, Big Bird in Japan and Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World, skip this website promo and cut straight to the Sony Wonder website promo. Scare Factor: None to minimal (2). The quirky animation may get to some but it's generally harmless. Category:Online Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sesame Street